31 Days
by ShadowDianne
Summary: My different drabbles regarding the 31 days of Swan Queen fanon that will be hosted on tumblr during march.
1. 1-7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

 **31 Days**

 **March 1: Who makes the first move? How does it go?**

Is funny, actually, how far Regina has gone trying to lie to herself, to the people around her about the why's and when's, about the moment everything changed. Is funny because she always thought that she was a good liar, one that almost no one could spot. Is funny because, at the end, is not.

So once she is finally asked by an ever-taciturn Robin why she needed to follow Emma to hell and back, once she is finally presented with the question outside the gaping hole that had brought them all back –even the smelly pirate, one that certainly doesn't deserves Emma- she is speechless because she sees in his eyes that her normal brisk answer won't do it anymore.

And it's funny, because she has tried for them to work, she has tried to be the woman she was supposed to be for him and that hasn't worked. And yet when she looks at Emma, Emma who is finally looking at her with no traces of pain or hate, with no black magic in sight, she sees so much more and wants to actually cry.

But she doesn't because she is, was, a queen, and queens don't cry. Not when Robin sighs and turns, not when Hook tries to kiss Emma and the blonde takes a step back.

That night, however, she goes to speak to Emma, with the night as a cloak and words that she doesn't exactly know how to utter under her tongue. She stumbles and stutters and blushes far more times than what it would be right for a queen but the blonde is there and so is her smile when she finally utters the words she had had stuck inside of her since the day Emma looked at her and said the words that had been inside of her ever since.

"But maybe we are"

 **March 2: Who is the first to find out about them and how?**

It's not that they tried to hide it for the rest of Storybrooke. It's, like Emma put it while kissing the brunette again and again between panting gasps, that they have been through far too much and need, want, an excuse to not be bothered by the ins and outs of the ones who would probably try to share a piece of their minds about them.

So they haven't exactly talked about it in front of anyone, and they have must certainly not go to Granny's and have something there while holding hands. Even if Emma's hands itch for the need to do it and Regina's soft smile whenever she looks at Emma could lighten the entire city for a year.

They haven't also talked about it with Henry, not because they don't trust him but because they don't exactly know what or how to explain themselves, how to answer to the plausible questions the teen would want to know.

They are, after all, them, they don't have a clear answer, just bits and pieces.

At the end, however, that doesn't matter because the teen in question walks in while they are admitting their feelings for the other, the word _love_ still being too much for them to bear it and still far too precious to not use it. He just smiles at them and shrugs when they ask him if he knew it.

They prefer to act as if he didn't though, even if they had the suspicion that Ruby's teasing looks could hint that they haven't been as stealthy as they think.

 **March 3: When was the moment Regina realized she was in love?**

Love was weakness for perhaps so many years that the first time Regina feels a flutter, a drop squeezing between the high walls she created for herself back in a time where everything that mattered were feuds and titles, she doesn't exactly understand what's she is feeling until much much more later.

However, at nights, she still can remember the day where she blinked and everything changed, as if she had switched on a cable she hadn't know she had. In truth, the first time she realized her feelings for Emma was the very same second she saw Emma's car drive away, at the other side of the town's line, where she couldn't go anymore.

It's stupid, months after that moment she sighs and shakes her head but she knows, because she does, that the second she realized how much she cared for the blonde was the second she thought she was going to never see her again.

And if that's not ironic…. Regina knows better.

 **March 4: When was the moment Emma realized she was in love?**

Emma has become accustomed to have too many things open in front of her to actually care about stopping and take a breath anymore. There are risks and villains, darkness and light, there are decisions she needs to made, things she needs to said and the constant running, the constant painting, waiting for something else at the other side of a tunnel she had been into ever since she entered in Storybrooke has proven to be endless.

So perhaps that's why she actually needed time to realize why the feeling of warmth whenever she saw Regina, why she felt at ease, why she knew she could trust in her even with all their pasts hanging behind them like a far too old tapestry.

And it was just a second, a second in where everything made sense for her, a second she had been holding ever since because that's a second she never wants to forget.

And is a stupid second, one that doesn't even matter anymore but it was the twinkle of anger disappearing, the warm yet unsure smile that followed, the quiet admission that "I don't want to kill you" what made her heart soar and she realize that she had indeed been missing Regina for far too much, missing that part of her that was so uniquely hers and she had been privy to see.

However, as stupid as it had been it's real, real and hers and Emma smiles at that second even after everything else. Because it's her second and she doesn't want to lose it. Not anymore.

 **March 5: How do their phone backgrounds look? How about their snapchats? What do their texting conversations look like?**

Emma's is the kind of person who is constantly changing profile photos, she has the compulsion of always showing the newer one, the one in where she looks sillier, the one in where she looks happier.

Same with the phone backgrounds, Snow can remember at least more than a dozen of different photos looking back at her from the days when she still was Mary Margaret and magic was a figment of her imagination.

So is quite a shock realize that Emma's profile photo on her phone as well as her background has stayed the same for almost a month now. And Snow doesn't exactly gets it because is a blurry photo of a smile, almost as if someone had tried to sneak on someone and take the photo just to be caught in time. Is a photo Snow doesn't understand but still makes her smile whenever her daughter looks at it and sighs.

Regina, from her part, is guarded about her phone so just Henry knows about the photo of a sleepy Emma the brunette has been displayed there since almost a month now.

Which is actually funny because the brunette's snapchat, an app she downloaded when Henry started to use it just to "be sure that the app isn't worrisome" is full with photos about him or Emma.

Emma doesn't use snapchat though, she is a total klutz with her phone. And perhaps is for the best since she has too many photos of Regina on her camera roll to not be called whipped by Ruby.

Which she probably is considering the amount of emoticons and photos she sends daily to the former queen, eliciting responses as short as just a quick "pardon?" from the older woman or as long as almost a word page worthy explanation of why Emma can't start sending her nudes whenever she is bored.

 _(Still, Regina keeps those too.)_

 **March 6: What weird habits do they complain about from the other but secretly miss when the other isn't around?**

For Emma there are many things she can forgive Regina for, like the way everything needs to be pristine and proper or how often the brunette woman wants to clean clothes. She also can pass, and understands, the need to eat green food and the way she snuggles against her whenever she feels cold. (That particular habit is one that she actually enjoys even if she makes a huge deal about it whenever Regina's cold toes grazes the back of her ankles once the lights are out)

But what Emma can't stand is how Regina always needs to have the volume of the television exactly at 17, not lower, not higher, just exactly that number.

 _Higher would be bad for Henry's hearing_ _dear._

Is something completely stupid, something that makes Emma groan whenever Regina sits next to her and changes the volume, putting even a lot of effort in having it at seventeen, refusing to be calm until that's the number displayed on the screen.

Which for Emma is silly and useless. Still, the times she is at her apartment and she turns on the tv she mechanically changes it herself, almost as if expecting that Regina would do it from wherever she is at the moment.

For Regina is the amount of time Emma actually needs each morning to ready herself in the shower. It's not the waste of water since most of that lost time Emma is just drooling in front of the mirror, blinking while she tries to wake herself up, but the way the blonde makes everyone around her be late just for her habit of losing almost twenty minutes half-awake in front of that aforementioned mirror.

 _You could drink your coffee in that same amount of time_ she usually says, making Emma scoff and shrug, red covering her cheeks as she mumbles something that Regina never manages to catch.

Still, whenever Emma is sleeping at her apartment Regina always feels that something in her morning is missing and most often than not she ends up calling Emma. Even if she knows that at that time of the morning the younger woman is definetely not human enough to ask the telephone completely awake.

Still, the grunt and the sigh that greets her are what makes her smile and start her day.

 **March 7: How does their first kiss go?**

Imperfect. They have been waiting far too much for that moment and Emma has already thought how it would be ever since Regina waved her goodbye from the other side of Storybrooke's line as Pan's curse washed over her.

Maybe she had also tried to think about it on the shower, when she had been alone, completely alone. But she won't admit that to anyone. Ever.

Regina from her part has been thinking about the blonde's lips as much as Emma, her own feeling dry whenever the idea of the younger woman being so close to her made her shudder. Pleasure and desire mixing together with just the ghost of an idea that she never allowed to fully form on the back of her head.

So when they finally kiss is sloppy and full of quick tongues, grazing teeth, too much lips and a soft chuckle rushing out from Emma's mouth. Chuckle that Regina promptly makes it disappear with one minute moan that has Emma's green eyes to grow dark with sudden interest in much much more.

They forget of course about who they may be watching them, too lost on each other's lips to really care.


	2. 8-14

**8: How do they deal with Henry going to college? Or high school, for that matter? Who is impossible at parent teacher conferences?**

Both Emma and Regina are notorious at the parent teacher conferences. Especially Regina who will always turn livid if someone talks badly about Henry. Which is also something she always fears considering who he is son of. Emma is the protective one though, not letting anyone doubt about both Regina and herself wiliness of being good mothers for the boy. Brash and short-tempered, she always makes a point of knowing if the boy is treated well and if he is doing okay. Which is always her main goal and precisely the one she asks at every conference even before both Regina and her are seated. Henry always blushes after such meetings, even though he likes the way they work together after everything they both had go through.

The first day of high-school has Regina nervously walking through the house with a cup of coffee on her hand, trying to see if Henry will have everything ready on time. Is a thing she had always done for him ever since he started school and the way her son looks at her once he finally comes out from his room has Emma smiling, her own cup of coffee already empty due to the hour the brunette had made her wake up.

Emma hugs him and kisses him, feeling also nervous, remembering the time when she started high-school, proud and emotional in ways just Regina seem to grasp. He hugs and closes the door of the mansion returning hours later with a large –yet tired- smile and loads of homework Regina will spend the next few hours nagging him about.

The day he goes to University though everything is calmer and is actually Henry the one who wakes the two of them up, two cups of coffee on his hands, the slight stubble Emma always mocks him about grazing their cheeks when he kisses them goodbye.

Regina cries there, Emma too but later, when Henry is long gone and she is sure that Regina isn't anymore.

 **9: How does their first date go?**

For Emma it wasn't a date-Until it was-. Once when Regina finally managed to ask her out she just thought that it was another dinner between herself and the brunette, not bothering to think twice about the soft blush she saw on Regina's cheeks when the former queen had left the station, the offer still floating between the two of them.

And is not that Emma is stupid, mind you, just that she had never thought possible the fact that Regina actually would want something with her so once the hour arrives and she finds a very nervous-looking Regina –beautiful as ever- opening the front door of her house she blinks and tries to not look at the incredible amount of cleavage the brunette is showing with one of those dresses Emma will always adore.

They spent the rest of the night with award conversation and equally growing confused looks when the other reaches a topic they both wouldn't have expected for such a special-normal-night. After Emma stands up to help Regina with the dishes the brunette stops her and caresses her forearms not knowing what else to say to make the blonde understand what she wants to tell her.

Is then when Emma smiles and blushes, begging her own treacherous thoughts to keep in check. That doesn't work though

The good about their first date? It leads to their first kiss, as imperfect as it is, the one they will always remember. Regina specially.

 **10: How does Henry feel about them? Snow? the rest of the town?**

They boy just smiles at then and mutters something that for Emma sounds suspiciously close to "I already knew it". He becomes the first one to stand proud and tall next to them the moment they decide to go out as a couple, looking at anyone who stares at them weirdly like the dwarves do.

The rest of the town murmur and look at them strangely for a few weeks; the baker refusing to sell his bread to an amused Emma who just promise him that if he really wants to keep his shop running is for the better than he is just being a prick with her and not with Regina. The man trembles and looks away at the threat. Granny and Ruby just snort when the information is shared, both of them already having picked up the mixed scent both Emma and Regina had been emanating ever since their first night together. Rumple makes a snide comment about a roasted swan Emma doesn't quite understand but Regina does judging by the color that appears on her cheeks after that.

And Snow… Snow is flabbergasted for quite a few weeks but never stops being for them whenever Grumpy mutters or says something under his breath, drunk or not. Charming is easier and the first person hugging Emma tightly after the news, murmuring something about how he never liked Hook. Which makes Emma laugh and Regina smirk because no, she is a queen and more refined than just shred a laugh for the stupid foolish pirate.

(Which is for the better since Emma doesn't plan on seeing him again.)

 **11: Where do they go on vacation? Do they bring Henry? Do the Charmings tag along? If so, who loses it first?**

They need four attempts before actually managing to step out Storybrooke without an evil villain trying to stop them. Which could be seen as funny but Facilier's curse of making half of the population toads and frogs wasn't exactly enjoyable for neither of them to be truthful.

So when they finally manage to cross the town's line Emma cheers from her seat behind the wheel, Regina looking at her from her own seat with a mix of affection and amused exhaustion Henry laughs at, on his knees the list of things he wants to do on the road, Tallahassee marked in red as the last step the three of them will be doing.

And the Charmings? Well, Regina may have told them about how much she would like to spend her free time with her family (hers) so they are out walking Neal and starting to do plans on their own about where to go. So far they have only Disneyland and David is not particularly thrilled.

 **12: What is something they still can't agree on?**

The amount of hours Henry is allowed to play videogames is something rather sketchy on Regina's and later on both women household. Not even when the boy is taller than the two of them and almost ready to go to college. Regina won't budge on the ratio between studying and playing, completely convinced she is right on her estimation. Something that Emma and Henry disagree completely with.

There is also the fact that Emma still thinks that elvish is a tongue she doesn't need to learn in order to practice magic and the fact that she still touches things she shouldn't whenever both Regina and her go to the vault. It doesn't matter how many times Regina speaks that lost tongue and tries to make the blonde interested and how many threats she says whenever she sees Emma's long curious fingers starting to fiddle with bottles and potions and things she shouldn't. The blonde will always find a way to do whatever she pleases. Without speaking an ounce of elvish of course.

 **13: Who is ridiculously inappropriate and how much does the other tolerate it? (or do they switch off?)**

Emma is the one who kisses Regina at any given opportunity playing with the brunette's patience. She is also the one sending gifs and photos whenever Regina is in a meeting. And Regina loves it even though she tries to appear nonchalant about it, even angered about what she calls under flaming cheeks and deep, sultry, voice, inappropriate.

Emma usually reacts to that by being even flirtier whenever she is able to do it. Not because she enjoys making other people around them uncomfortable but because there is some exhilaration on being able to mutter those things she knows Regina adores, knowing that at the end the brunette woman likes it.

Regina, in return, is the one that whenever they are with the blonde's parents she will use her magic in order to make the blonde woman know who is in charge, smirking when those green eyes look at her, darker than ever, and bottom lip trapped between softly nipping teeth.

She will also wink and smirk as Snow looks at her, curious of her daughter's flushed state. She is not evil anymore but she enjoys the knowledge of being able to make her former enemy squirm uncomfortably.

(Plus Emma is always eager to returns the favor of magical caresses with her own hands once they are alone)

 **14: Who is more likely to be absolutely intolerable when they're sick? How about when the other is sick or gets hurt? How do they look after each other?**

Emma is completely impossible whenever she catches the flu, joking about her impending death due to the virus (at first those jokes used to anger Regina, perhaps too afraid and too close to Hell's experience than what she would have preferred to admit) Regina is accustomed to take care of Henry though so she just gives the medicines to the blonde and let her be. She is never nervous about it, contrary to Emma who will always be nervous and unsure if she is taking care of Regina in the right way, afraid of doing something that the older woman won't like or won't find acceptable.

Emma's method of taking care of Regina is always the same, soup and rest, medicines and snuggles if the brunette asks for them or needs them. Is the only method she had always known and even if she tends to find herself unable to make the brunette feel well Regina always smiles whenever Emma enters in their bedroom, soup and a soft smile spreading her lips, trying to make Regina laugh even if it's only a little.

Which Regina adores. And makes her love the blonde even more.


	3. 15-21

**March 15: Do they have a pet? Who wants a dog? Cat? Some weird animal Henry picked out? Who shows up one day with a stray?**

During the years before Henry first and Emma second arrived at the Mills household Regina had owned a different sets of cats. Detail she kept a secret from Emma knowing full well the obnoxious smile that act was going to make her look at and the incessant mockery about her being a sorceress and having been the owner of a feline.

Once Henry arrived the brunette decided to not pick up any more animals until the baby was older but once Henry grew up the former queen didn't manage to get one, years passing by without her needing for one. Until Emma moved in with them that is.

The incessant comments from Emma first and Henry second about owning a stray, one David could be able to take from the shelter, started a week after Emma had moved in. Comments and wishful sighs, the idea of owning a pet making both the boy and the blonde to beam. Regina didn't answer to any of them though, a steel mask over her eyes every time Emma tried to talk about it with her. She wanted to see the blonde squirm perhaps, or it was just that she had grown accustomed of not having a pet. Either way, after months of talking and insisting both Henry and Emma seemed to have relented, commenting on it only from time to time now, muttering under their breaths about how fun would be to have a dog or a cat –Emma prefers the idea of a dog but Henry a cat and the feline idea has also started to grown on Emma after so many months- Regina appears in the door of the mansion with a secretive smile and a little furry ball whose eyes had charmed her the moment she had seen them carefully tucked between her arms.

She knows she should have left her in her cage but she doesn't want to.

When Emma sees both of them she just laughs and kisses, muttering "Yes" as Henry approaches his mothers, a scream of excitement filling the hall.

Regina doesn't tell them about her former pets, she has the suspicion that perhaps Henry knows though, giving the wink the boy send in her way but she doesn't care.

Soon enough the newcomer has taken its place in the family's sofa, a place she will not give up without a fight.

 **March 16: Which of them is ridiculously oblivious about them being more than gal pals (Emma? Regina? both?) and who is hella frustrated about it? What does the latter person/people do?**

So is not that Regina doesn't realize the way Emma keeps looking at her, or how many times the blonde has invited her to have a drink this past month, or the amount of times Emma has appeared on her doorstep saying the silliest reasons in order to convince her to go out. She does also see and feel whenever Emma offers a massage and it's just the two of them late at night in the brunette's house with wine glasses and sometimes cider and whispered laughs ringing between the two of them, careful of not waking Henry up.

She is not blind, she can see the way Emma always hesitates whenever they hug or the way the blonde beams at her the first time Regina attends a family dinner y the Charming's apartment. She is not blind, no, she isn't.

But until Emma has appeared in her door with a bouquet of flowers and stammering words and blushing cheeks and soft green eyes she hadn't connected the dots. She hadn't realized what all of that meant.

And so she is left speechless until Emma's soft smile starts to waver and her shoulders to slump and she looks ready to turn around and run, muttering apologies Regina doesn't want to listen.

"No" She found herself saying "Stay"

And no, she isn't stupid, she can see the way Emma radiates happiness at those two single words and when later that night the green-eyed woman asks if it's okay to kiss her Regina can't say anything but kiss her first.

 **March 17: What is their first fight about? How do they deal with it? Are there angry texts/calls or do they take space or do they deal especially terribly with it?**

Is stupid really, how even after so many close calls with the death and how many times they have saved each other they still can engage in petty little things like Henry's notes and what would be the best approach when the boy's first f appears in the report. And Emma tells Regina to leave it and talk with the boy once the dust of it has settled whereas Regina thinks that is for the best to talk with the boy's teacher and know if there is something they can both do.

And Regina knows she shouldn't have tell Emma she is still a child and she should be a mother instead of a friend.

And Emma knows she shouldn't have yelled and accused Regina of being uptight and strict.

There are wounds that are still there after all, after years of slowly healing. There are things that still can break the soft skin that covers said wound. But they don't think about it, not before screaming the words into the irrational void that it seemed to have possessed them both.

And then, silence.

They spent the next three days not talking to each other, both of them injured, both of them feeling guilty; angry at the words they have heard and crying over the words they know they shouldn't have said. Until Emma calls and Regina picks up the phone with just a second of hesitation, her voice melted chocolate and soft magic and Emma just mutters and apology that ends up in trembling words and a long night love making in the blonde's apartment. Promises of not hurting each other like that whispered against nipped earlobes.

Henry still has to talk with them and they both go to talk to the teacher of course, but that's another story.

 **March 18: Do they get married? Is there a proposal? How would that go (or not go)?**

There is a ring, a ring in a squared-shaped velvet box which Emma keeps toying around for weeks until she is ready enough to give it to Regina once they reach the milestone of four years. There is also another ring, one Regina leaves on Emma's pillow after the first one makes its appearance, this one much more simpler than hers; a single silver band with both their names engraved inside of it, a glinting diamond on top of it.

There are also love admissions in front of each other and in front of their son who, yes, has grown so tall that Regina can't hugs him anymore as she would want to but he still manages to fit in a three-sided hug that leaves they all remembering times in where hugs were given with him in between, soft, guarded laughs echoing in the Swan-Mills home long after that.

There are tears on Snow's side when her daughter shows them their rings and amused questions from Ruby about how hard it had been for Emma to actually buy a ring after months of talking the werewolf's ear off about her desire of buying one.

There is never a wedding though, they really don't need one and they prefer to not take a step Regina will forever be weary off. She laughs and kisses Emma's lips when the blonde carries her bridal style after she accepts the blonde's ring and she sighs and swoons when the blonde timidly talks about leaving Storybrooke for a couple of weeks and travel around a world the brunette has not yet see enough but they don't talk about a wedding.

And, somehow, it fits them.

 **March 19: What do they dress up as for Halloween/idk whatever holiday they celebrate which involves dressing up?**

Their first year together Emma insists on trying to make they go as a couple, joking about how they could go as the Adam's family. But after Regina shows her Morticia's costume they never exactly go out to the party Snow had insisted on throwing.

Their second year together is actually Emma the one in trouble after she shows up dressed as a pirate, corset and coat doing nothing to hide her cleavage. And even if Regina looks at her with fake horror and snide comments about her looking like a female Hook they soon leave the party, Emma's smug smile glowing for days after that.

Their third year together Henry insist on staying with them, already too old to be up for trick and treating. They spent the night playing games and seeing old films Emma can still remembers from her time as a foster child. Both Henry and she fell asleep on the couch, Regina kissing them on top of their foreheads, finding herself waking up hours later with Emma's arm hugging her close. Which she doesn't mind.

By their fourth year together they don't even try it and stay at home, Emma in a horrible cowboy costume while Regina prefers to play a mummy making Emma decide on seeing the film as they kiss each other on the couch while they pretend to not be worried about Henry and the curfew the boy ends up respecting either way showing up on the house with a dazzled smile and the words of "Ava has kissed me" on the tip of his tongue.

 **March 20: How do they deal with significant time apart?**

They understand it, even if they miss each other crazily whenever they aren't together. Which doesn't happen often to be truthful. Sometimes though, when Lily calls and has another link or clue about who her father might be Emma leaves Storybrooke –sometimes even the realm, behind. And Regina kisses her goodbye and sleeps in Emma's side of the bed that very same night.

For her part, Regina hardly leaves Storybrooke; she is content on having such city as a home. But on the occasions she leaves –mostly due to Mal's schemings, Emma works slightly longer hours. Henry going to visit her at the station and they talk or play videogames as longer as they both want, not admitting, but knowing, that the older woman's void is there, far too present for their liking.

They talk a lot after each departure though, wanting to know how the other felt, wanting to make it easier for the two of them, and for Henry. They know they will always be back, as stubborn as they both are, but there is the reassurance of being able to talk about how they feel. And considering the loss they both have known during their lives they smile at each other and kiss the other senseless when they are finally alone, hugs and words shared in those soft moments of intimacy. They do miss the other, miss the way they know they can rely on them, miss their faces, their presence. But they do never hold the other back.

 **March 21: Is there a jealous one- as either friends or partners? How do they both cope with that?**

While they both are friends there is always the tension they never were able to truly dismiss, looks and stares that were too long to be nothing, sighs and annoyed whispers that were meant to be heard.

Once they are partners… (and friends of course because they never ended being that for the other)

Regina is the jealous one, at least they one that is easy to spot. She is not overly jealous and wouldn't do anything to stop Emma for being and sharing her time with whoever she wants but when the pirate is in the same room that the blonde Regina's back gets stiff and she makes passive-aggressive comments that has Hook quickly scurrying away from whatever chance of interaction he may have had.

(Which is something Emma doesn't exactly complain about)

Is not that Regina doesn't confide in Emma because she does, immensely, but there is this need to touch her sometimes, to see that they are both together after years of not that there are times like this in which the ugly green monster roars inside of her.

In those times Emma kisses her until Regina is shrieking for public indecency while smiling broadly at those limpid green eyes.

Emma is the one that as jealous as she sometimes can get, she never shows it until is three in the morning and there are nightmares of not being good enough dancing on her mind. It doesn't happen often, not after they reach their third year mark, but there are times in where Emma finds herself feeling dreadful of the day Regina will step aside. A fear that sometimes appears whenever Regina talks about Roland, about Tink, about Robin. Regina talks to her in muttered words and soft kisses though and they hold hands and look at each other and Emma smiles.

And they know they don't have anything to worry about.


	4. 22-31

**22: : Who is secretly the Number One Swan Queen shipper? Who is anti af about it? How do they meddle? How do our girls react to that?**

Charming becomes basically their first fan the second they decide to tell they are together. As far as he is concerned Regina is good for Emma and having getting rid of the pirate he very much loathes at that point is something good for him. He is the first one talking about the two of them, protecting them whenever they aren't there to defend themselves and he helps Henry when some boys at his class start staying things they definetely shouldn't be saying about the two women.

Regina tries to act as if she is bothered by it but, as well as with Emma, she can't quite hide the grateful smile she always gives to David whenever the man is in the room. David never brings it up.

Emma acts like an embarrassed teenager, which David doesn't mind in the slightest.

Strangely is Hood the one that fights more against it, not the pirate, who yes, tries to meddle and spends an embarrassingly amount of time trying to get Emma back to his side –which no, is not happening. The thief (or pretended thief as Emma sometimes likes to mutter under her breath) spends weeks talking with Tinkerbell about what he can do to get Regina back, trying even to buy some spell from Rumple to make the former queen love him back once again.

Rumple laughs at that and says something about how as evil as he can be he is definetely not stupid and is not going to play the game of trying to destroy Regina's happiness for a second time

(Which is something he may have said it because Belle is watching him like a hawk but it works for both Emma and Regina)

Emma is finally the one who breaks the news to him about how he can move on or stop trying to serenate Regina while trying to summon some evil demon in order for him to kill the blonde. Which may be probably accurate since the next villain in town is Facilier and his ghost-like friends who aren't in any way friendly.

But that's another story.

 **23: Do they have children? Naturally, magically? Do they adopt? Foster?**

They never exactly talk the possibility of being mothers once again. Henry is their child, one they have actually walked a lot in order to have the possibility to both be with him and know him and so is not until the boy is out to college when Snow approach them with the idea, Neal (Still Bae on Emma's mind) a rambunctious boy by now who "would be amazed with the possibility of being an older cousin"

Or uncle, or whatever because their family tree is particularly complicated at that point and neither of them has really tried to study it hard enough to remember it half of the time.

At the end though, they decide not to; Storybrooke is a place where abandoned children are not exactly a common thing and the idea of making another child face half of the things Henry himself faced when he was a pre-teen had the two of them cringing. Plus, they find that they are perfectly content being mothers already of a soon-to-be Historian, one they are particularly proud of.

However, they usually are the designated "aunts" of almost every young child remotely linked to them by blood and by a few more of them like Ruby's when the girl decides to adopt. Which Regina loves even if she tries to keep her Evil Queen malevolence every now and then. A move that has already become as little threatening as possible for almost everyone involved.

(Emma finds that hilarious, Regina does not)

 **24: Which ridiculous trope is the one they wind up in? (body swap, accidental marriage, act of true love, trapped in an elevator….sex pollen?)**

Is quite embarrassing how many times Emma can touch things she wasn't supposed to be touching in Regina's vault. Which has led to an entirely new term in Storybrooke when something that's not a curse nor a villain's plan happens; "The Swan Effect"

Like the time she managed to summon a swarm of pixies and since she wasn't able to pay them the amount of honey they asked for she ended up in Regina's body. Henry spotted the problem the second he had entered the Mills household but the former queen had needed almost a week in Emma's body to find a solution for the spell (Meanwhile the pixies had decided that honey wasn't good enough and had ended up drunk on Jefferson's cellar)

Or like that other time in where she had tried to show Regina she was able to create a sleeping potion from scratch and she had ended up needing a kiss from a reluctant Regina to finish with the curse she had created on herself. The whole idea of True Love have been the talk of the day on Granny's.

Regina though remembered fondly the time Emma spilled on herself a particular powerful dust that made the two of them impossibly horny. The amount of orgasms she had had the couple of days they had needed for the hex to wear off definetely the best ones she had had in a really long time.

 **Chapter 25: : Do they ever break up? Why? Do they get back together? How long does it take? Does anyone need to intervene?**

Two years after they first start to date Regina finds herself feeling trapped on the relationship, part of her unsure if that's what she wants or even if what she feels for Emma is still love and care. The way she feels for the blonde has definetely changed and there is a bittersweet feeling in her chest she can't quite pinpoint and has her doubting if she is just about to keep in something she isn't happy anymore.

She doesn't break up with Emma, nor right away, but she soon starts finding excuses and fights with the blonde as much as possible, trying to fight against the nagging feeling that the blonde is not quite what she really needs at her side.

Emma fights against that too as best as she can, first because she doesn't understands, then because she does and doesn't want to give up on the relationship. They need hours of talks, tears and mumbled whispers to understand that yes, they still love each other, that love can evolve past the feeling of fire and flame and that's actually nor bad or a symbol they don't love anymore but of growth.

 **Chapter 26: How do they deal with Henry dating (if he does! or how do they deal with him not dating)?**

The boy never exactly dates, not while in Storybrooke anyway. To be truthful, he is not interested neither in the girls nor the boys of the little city, and his friends, as good as they are, don't seem interested on asking him on a date. Which considering that his mothers are the former evil queen and the reluctant and former dark one is quite understandable. For the kids part at least.

Is Regina the one who acts more affronted, at first angry of the mere idea that perhaps no one thinks Henry is good enough for them. The boy needs quite a few embarrassing talks to make both of his mothers understand that he is neither dating behind their backs neither sad nor worried over the fact he is couple-less. Emma is glad that the boy doesn't need to be with someone in order to be happy considering the kind of relationship advices Snow and even herself during her time with Hook, sold.

Once the boy is out of Storybrooke news about his dating details are scarce and few and none of them seem serious enough for him to talk about them with her mothers enough to drag attention. Which for Ruby is maddening because she wants to know every juicy detail but for Emma is amusing. When later on her son comes to her and admits he doesn't exactly sees himself with someone as a couple she hugs him and helps him as he learns to know himself. Regina follows as soon as she learns about it, driven with the purpose of teaching and knowing that yes, there are too many ways of loving someone.

 **Chapter 27: What family traditions have they developed?**

On the other's birthday (Henry's, Emma's or Regina's) the other two wake earlier and prepare a special breakfast that then served in bed. Regina always complains about it "Crumbs, Emma, do you know how nagging those are?" but she smiles and kisses both Emma and Henry either way.

On the day after Christmas Emma and Regina always take a walk, no matter how long or small, that usually end up in the benches of the deck, the two of them reflecting on the year that had passed and in the things they had learn. Henry at first doesn't want to go but as he grows older he begins to accompany them too.

Once a month the ban on magic they both had agreed on putting inside the house disappears and there are games and tricks that need to be done before a certain amount of time passes. Henry is the one who comes up with those games and Emma still can remember the time Regina turned her hair blue because of it.

At the end, just like everything else in their lives those tradition evolve and change but truth is that even after Henry moves out he always manages to go back at least for his mother's birthdays which they still celebrate them by preparing each other's breakfast.

 _"Crumbs Emma, crumbs!"_

 **Chapter 28: What do they love most about each other?**

Emma loves Regina's strength, her passion, the way she loves even when the brunette was told once and again she was worthless of said emotion. Emma loves the way Regina fights, the way she looks up at danger and faces it, chin raised, eyes flaring.

Emma loves Regina's softness, the way the brunette smiles at Henry, at her sometimes, she loves how that powerful force that the former queen is can change into hugs and careful, well-placed words about the other's well-being.

Regina loves Emma's laughter, the small little things the blonde is and possess like that twinkle on her eyes when she is about to do something she knows Regina won't agree with her, she loves the ferocious strike she has and the way she challenges her.

Regina loves Emma, just her, for the way she is, for the way she listens, for the things she isn't. Regina is frugal in words about feelings and love, being someone who prefers to act and show so she just kisses Emma's earlobes when the blonde is half asleep because she just loves that part of the blonde's body and waits until Emma is almost gone of her side to touch the lower part of her back because she wants to know she is safe.

 **Chapter 29: When was the most opportune time in canon for them to first hook up/date/fall in love?**

Is perhaps the way Regina is completely infuriating and still so deliciously sexy the main reason why Emma decides to pick up the chainsaw and see how far the other woman is willing to go. Is just pure lust at that time so apart from masturbating after the whole incident Emma does not act on it.

Regina though whispers hotly on the blonde's ear after the younger woman manages to come back from the enchanted forest that first time, sorrys already having being muttered in front of Granny's, the thoughts of the other woman to actually invite her making her smile and want her at the same time. They fuck each other that night until neither of them can take anymore.

However is still nothing else but that, and they know it.

Emma actually thinks she can be in problems in Neverland when Regina disappears and she does have little to nothing to work with, the amount of worry she feels at that time is just comparable enough of what she feels about Henry. For Regina everything changes the second they are back in the Jolly Roger and there are things and words she knows she should be saying but Pan attacks and there is not time for reflecting in feelings she yet doesn't quite understands.

The never say each other how they feel after the whole Dark One thing, mostly because they finally realize that there are no pages they should follow or rules the should stick to, they are just them and if they started all of this over a promise of cider and red panties so can they re-shape it with kisses and curses and caresses that can and are more than what they can seem.

 **Chapter 30: Which fairytale do you think suits Swan Queen best?**

They can be the thief and the princess, the lion cub who doesn't know how the play and the one that knows more about the land in where sun does hit the grass. They can be anyone they want however once Neal (Still Bae no matter how many times Emma tries otherwise) is old enough to understand and seem them both David and Snow feed him on the stories that ended up being mere fables on this world.

(Regina of course bans the couple of letting him see Snow White and the seven dwarves and as godmother of the boy Snow lets her have that)

The point is that when Bae laughs and cries at the screen, pointing at the characters that are there portrayed is common in the apartment to have one or more familiar figures pointing at the same screen and claim that neither of them dressed like that, were like that or talked like that. And Neal laughs and laughs and squeals whenever Charming or any other starts doing their best impersonations of the characters displayed there.

Until one day he turns and looks at his big sister with big innocent eyes as he talks to her in that still quivering voice of his.

"And who are you?"

And is Emma turn to laugh even though is slightly mechanical at this point because yes, albeit she doesn't resent having grown up in the land without magic, not anymore at least, there is that deep hidden feeling of not being enough for the fairy tale characters that have become and had reveal as her family in the last few years.

Is Regina of course the one who answers the boy by interlacing her fingers with Emma's and smiling softly at him.

"I'm afraid your sister doesn't appears there, she is another type of character"

And so she proceeds on explaining to him the kind of woman, the kind of person, his sister is. Because, as she will later explain Emma, neither of them are anything they don't want to be and their own stories are more than enough.

Is not that they aren't or could be like a fairy tale romance, is just that they don't need to. They are them, another kind of fairy tale.

 **Chapter 31: What's your favorite alternate universe/reality way for them to meet?**

It happens the day Emma decides to go hunting near the castle's forest. She knows is basically suicidal but she needs the money the carcass of a doe could grant her and she has heard that the king is not in the kingdom for the week, having decided to take his daughter to some other reign for the princess birthday.

(At least that was what Ruby heard on the tavern last night when the guards of the castle stopped there in order to get a refill. She really hopes they weren't drunk enough to mix up the dates)

So off she goes, with her short bow and two knives, the best Jefferson was able to steal from his last trip to Agrabah, boots and hood tightly corded around her body and face covered as much as possible.

When she arrives to the clearing she has first decided to stop and start her haunting she distinguishes a young woman walking between the trees, dark eyes that seem to bore holes on the ground and one of the most beautiful faces Emma had ever seen.

She will later on know that that woman is the Queen but for the moment she is stunned and unable to say anything else but a soft "Hi" when the brunette sees her and approaches her, showing on her face a mix of intrigue and worry.

(Emma never realizes that she is in fact surrounded by guards, not until later when Regina herself will point it out, but that's another story)

The brunette tilts her head and seem to make a decision for a second, her pupils now focused on Emma who has just realized that with the bow and knives obviously on display is not a secret why she is there.

"If you want to hunt there is a curve in the river, a few meters from here, in where deer come to drink"

She then turn and leaves, smiling at Emma one last time before disappearing again. The blonde remains speechless.

(That day she goes back to her hut a few golden coins richer than before, which is in fact what prompts her on going back to the forest in a quest of finding the woman and be able to thank her properly for her words)


End file.
